Hitherto, there are a method and a device for shortening the starting time of a content which an end user experiences, in a system of transmitting and receiving stream data through a network (Patent Document 1).
The method and the device disclosed in Patent Document 1 are formed as shown in Patent Document 1 in FIG. 2, and upon receipt of a content request from a client device, a server device transmits a start portion of a content to be streamed at a higher rate than an encode rate of the content and transmits the other portion than the start portion at the encode rate. Thanks to this, the client device can buffer the above start portion in a shorter time than a start portion encoded at the encode rate of the content Therefore, the client device can reproduce the content at a higher speed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-143583